London Buses route 206
London Buses route 206 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wembley Park and Kilburn Park, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 206 commenced operating on 22 September 1990 between Kilburn Park Station and st Raphaels Estate Pitfiled Way via Brondesbury Road - Queens Park (inward journeys went via Carlton Vale - Cambridge Gardens and Cambridge Road ) - Brondesbury Park - Sidmouth Rd - Chambers Lane - Harlesden Rd - Peter Avenue ,Donnington Rd - Harlesden Rd - double run via Pound Lane & Willesden Garage forecourt - Robson Avenue - Harlesden Road - Acton Lane - Mordaunt Road - Winchelsea Road - Knatchbull Road - Brentfield Rd - Brent Park as a Monday to Saturday route. The route was initially operated by Metroline from their Willesden (AC) garage using Duple Dartline bodied Dennis Darts. In 1995, the loop working at Kilburn was discontinued, buses now go in both directions via Brondesbury Road to reach Kilburn Park Station. Route 206 was transferred from Willesden (AC) garage to North Wembley (NW) garage. In 1996, Monday to Saturday late evening service, and new Sunday service introduced. In 1997, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2002, the DLS class Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by DSD class Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In 2007, the route was retained by Metroline with brand newMCV Evolution bodied MAN 12.240s introduced. At the same time, the route was rerouted eastbound at Willesden from Harlesden Road via Robson Avenue, Harlesden Road to Donnington Road. On 30 May 2009, North Wembley (NW) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to East Perivale (PV) garage. On 15 October 2011, the route was rerouted at Brent Park via withdrawn route PR2 to Wembley Park The Paddocks via Drury Way, Great Central Way, South Way, First Way, Wembley Trading Estate, Engineers Way, Rutherford Way, Fulton Road, Empire Way, Wembley Park Drive, Wembley Park Station, Bridge Road, Forty Lane, The Paddocks, Wembley Park, Fryent Way/Salmon Street. On 28 April 2012, the route passed to First London operating from their Willesden Junction (WJ) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Willesden Junction (WJ) garage to Metroline. On 22 June 2016, the route was re-routed towards Kilburn direct from Brent Park Tesco via Drury Way to Brentfield Road. On 29 April 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route *Wembley Park Fryent Way/Salmon Street *Wembley Park Station *Wembley Trading Estate *Brent Park Tesco *Neasden Temple *Harlesden Station *Harlesden High Street *Willesden Community Hospital *Brondesbury Park Station *Queen's Park Station *Kilburn High Road Station *Kilburn Park Station Previous route 206s in London Between 27 May 1936 and 28 October 1978, route 206 ran between Hampton Court and Claygate. External links * London Bus Routes Gallery * Full Timetable (PDF) 206, London Buses routes